The Keeper of Keys
by WardenAnethara
Summary: "I am an attendant of the Gate of Preservation. I must control who goes through it. With my life, I will protect the wielders of the Keyblade. I am their shield, and they are the sword. When the time comes, if ever again, my fate will be for the master, for he I will follow." For a Gatekeeper, the idea of love is a luxury one could never afford, or so Aria thought until she met him
1. Chapter 1: Gatekeeper

**Chapter 1: Gatekeeper**

 _I am an attendant of the Gate of Preservation. I must control who goes through it. With my life, I will protect the wielders of the Keyblade. I am_ _their shield, and they are the sword. When the time comes, if ever again, my fate will be for the master, for he I will follow.._

 _It started like any other day. Me and three other apprentices: Orion, Phoneix, and Iris are on a strict rotation._

 _Train and strengthen our skills_

 _Study of previous keepers before us_

 _Meditate upon the holy crystals to maintain the purity_

 _Outside of the everyday needs of daily living like eating, bathing, or sleeping, this is our lives. Nothing more. Nothing less. It would probably be a wonder for anyone about how that this could be the full extent of our lives, but it was. Hell...the only aspect of our lives that gives us meaning._

 _Simply put, our lives revolve around the gate. Not just any typical gate of course, however. The gate we protect and stand guard over is called the Gate of Preservation. This gate has been around for centuries to protect the lives of the creatures of our world but the other worlds as well... whatever and where ever they are, I guess. For the keyblade masters, we and this gate serve as the first line of defense in a way. This has been the fate bestowed upon me and all who have come before me._

 _Long ago there was something known as the Keyblade war. It began because of a man's ambition for power. Darkness was the primary motivation and drive to achieve such a thing, but luckily the effort was for not. The saddening part of the story is the three keyblade warriors were lost, never to be found again. Due to this outcome is where we come into the picture. Our purpose is to prevent such an outcome such as that to happen ever again. The gate is to protect the other worlds and our role is to protect them and them wielders of the Keyblade. Only then will we leave the gate to ensure that a tragic end never comes to fruition again._

 _Here I honestly thought such a boring title that was bestowed upon me but, later would I only figure out that this role will open a door for me and my destiny..._

* * *

The day began like any other, Aria finishing her daily meditation and walked through the halls of the Lucid palace to her post. The castle was a wondrous place to behold. Those who come here seek the salvation of the holy light, to purge of whatever ailments that trouble them. This land also serves as a haven for the innocent. No evil could ever touch this place. In its entirety, the world is created solely out of crystal, but it was a beacon of purity. The palace and city shined brightly with multiple colors as its hit by the rays of sunlight to enhance its wonderous glow.

The Lucid world was amazing to all accept Aria. Although this place has been the only home she has ever known, it was almost like a prison. What she wouldn't give to be free from her bondage to the Lucid world, the duty of a Gatekeeper, and the Gate of Preservation.

' _It's hopeless. I want to be selfish! I want my freedom... This isn't fair to just be confined to the dullness of this world! But... Hmmm…...'_

Aria thought to herself while looking puzzled. The Lucid world was the only home she has ever known, what would await her beyond it? She often found herself daydreaming about the potential adventures she could face but in the same breath, scolded herself because she knew her duty and her fate all too well. If she was ever to leave, not only would she be failing herself. Her people. Her world. Other Worlds. The Keyblade masters. Everyone! No pressure, though right? With that being the closing argument of the debate, she continuously had with herself; she would sigh in defeat and continue with what she felt was right.

"Aria! You're here!" Pulling away from her thoughts, she looked up to see a tall young man, fairly built with thick black hair that fell to his shoulders. He was a crowd favorite amongst the city both to visitors and residents.

"Orion. Good to see you, and where else would I be?" Aria said in a relaxed voice as walked past Orion to take her post. Orion was a handsome guy to all, but to her, he would always be that little boy who she would always compete within strength and wit. He was her fellow gatekeeper, rival, and friend but, also her brother in heart. "How have things been? Quite as usual I'm sure?"

Orion smiled with his cheeky grin and rubbed the back of his head. " Well, Arie... I did get a few flirty looks from a cute girl earlier! I believe I won her over telling about the wonders of our loveellllyyy home! " Aria snorted trying to hold in her sarcastic comments that attempted to bubble out.

"Well look at you, you little lady magnet! Well done!" Aria smiled as she playfully punched Orion in the arm. She didn't have the heart to rub in the idea that love was a luxury a gatekeeper could not afford. He may be older than her but the least mature one between them. Sometimes she would set the record straight, but at times she knew to let a little hope shine through.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm certain the council will be looking for you pretty soon if you don't get to ya post. I'll be sure to tell flirty eyes you said something rather _majestic_ to keep the flirty energy alive for ya." Struck by reality Orion's eyes widened in horror and he made a beeline for the castle. Aria had to contain her laughter at sight but felt grateful to her friend always putting a smile on her face. He was the optimist within the group but also a major goof. Whether it is intentionally, or accident it was hard to keep a sad face with him around.

Aria took her duty seriously but hated the idea that she had to be posted like a solider/tour guide. Stealthily she pulled out a small novel that a passerby left behind. The story depicted thoughts of love, romance, and the occasion sensual bits.

' _What the hell was this person thinking bringing this to a HOLY city of all places! '_ Aria flushed as she read through the tawdry scenes. Although it was improper, she too yearned for a loving romance with someone. For a gatekeeper, life is bound to the Preservation and the Keyblade wielders. The idea of falling in love and running towards a "Happily ever after" was not ideal because life was meant for only those two things. Aria knew of elders who have loved and been loved outside of their duties but, it was all for not and heartache left at the end of that road. So, with that, it seemed safer to avoid the idea altogether. In the end, life was not terrible but very empty…

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as she spotted four set of feet in front of her. Leaping back in surprise the novel went flying out of her hands and into the hands of a tall and undeniably handsome young man.

' _Oh... My... GOD!'_

The young man was very muscular, with hair that was beautiful silver but was tossled into a short-spiked hairstyle. Aria was captivated by his green eyes that had a lovely way to them but also harbor an intensity about them. He began eyeing the book cover and let out a light laugh.

"Is this what gatekeepers read? "

* * *

 **"Hello all and welcome to my first ever FanFic up here! I hope you like it and there will be more to come soon!**

 **xoxo**

 **-Khai**


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom By War

**Chapter 2: Freedom by War**

I felt my face become blazing hot as I held eye contact with my accuser! Not only was this an awkward first meeting but the _idea_ that I would even buy such a thing...even though I did begin to read it, was ridiculous. I reflectively snatched the book back and regained some composure at least.

"The book isn't mine obviously. Someone left it here and like you just did I was sifting through it ya know? " Honesty was indeed the best policy, and it really shouldn't even matter what this amazingly hot guy thought about me, but my pounding heart and flushed face said otherwise.

"Really? Then why are you blushing so much for a person who just found a lost object?" he began — smirking in satisfaction.

"Well, when someone insinuates that one is reading a novel like that, it can catch a person off guard," I stated back, hands firmly clutched at my hips. He got me there, but I'll be damned if I let him win this debate. I refused to break eye contact, but that was a challenge within itself. Not only was I internally drawn in by his smirk, but his eyes also left me drowning.

His travel companion cleared his throat and stepped forward toward me. " I'm Mickey, and this is my friend Riku!" He began with a soft smile. "We are Keyblade masters who have come seeking the help of the Gatekeepers!"

I attempt to hold back my surprise from his last sentence. I knew my duty of course all too well! I am meant to serve the Preservation but also...the masters of the Keyblade. Their words may have bought my freedom in a way but in the same breath, signed me up for a war I can not refuse.

"We believe that another Keyblade war is about to arise," Riku added. His expression was hard to read, but I felt the seriousness of his words. I looked back and forth between the two of them, and through kind faces, I knew that what they were saying was true. Moving past my earlier reactions toward them I bowed before turning on my heels toward the Gate. Raising my hand forward, I gently place my hand on the gate. In response, it began to glow with a pure light before opening towards our visitors and me. Looking out onto the path that laid ahead a part of me knew that this would be the last time I may be seeing my home for a while.

"Please, come with me."

' _careful what you wish for huh?'_

* * *

As we started along our journey to the castle, I figured that acting as a tour guide was highly unnecessary for this occasion. It isn't like these guys have come for a vacation, but a war. Something about me became increasingly nostalgic about the scenery as we continued our walk. Everything just seemed so beautiful. I had always wanted out of this place. Not because I hate it but, more awaits me outside of here. However, the thought of a Keyblade war has plagued me with worry about my home, and the people who live here. What would become of it if we fail? I had to shake myself of my negative thoughts and distract myself. Not a very difficult task because I remembered who was traveling with me.

While walking through the city, I couldn't help but seek a quick peek at my handsome travel companion... 'Riku, was it?' Even thinking of his name made my heart go into overdrive as it hammered at my breast. However, I felt as if certain eyes behind me wandered from my head to my feet. I knew for a fact that it wouldn't be this King Mickey, that's for sure. Although this was the first time I have ever met him, I have heard great things about this King. Mickey has been told to be a kind and just man...or mouse. But I do feel that his story is everything but false. Then there leaves the other set of eyes behind me... 'Riku.'

 _Bump Bump._

I didn't know much about him aside from the fact that he is a Keyblade master, and due to our earlier exchange, a bit arrogant. He couldn't be checking me out though... Could he?

I have been told by many people I am rather beautiful by both men and women. But when you're a Gatekeeper, things like vanity isn't really on the scale of importance. I have looked at myself and my body before of course but never seen myself as anyone to fixate over. My raven hair reaches the small of my back, but I often tie it back into a ponytail. My eyes are crystal blue, and by many, I've been told: rivals the bluest sky or the clearest ocean." As for my body...well it is womanly I guess is the word to use. No matter what my title is, men far and wide have been audacious enough to peer at me with curious eyes and wondered what lies beneath my clothing. But this Keyblade warrior surely can't be doing the same. A part of me hoped that he would though. It's one thing to be told that you're beautiful, but to be desired by a handsome man, that's something!

"How is Kakaju?" Mickey said bringing me back from my thoughts. I smiled at him thinking of my father. He always spoke very highly of the King and regarded him as a 'true friend.'

 _'One of the nicest souls you'll ever meet, he is!'_

"He's doing very well! You know him though, always getting into something for the sake of helping others!" I laughed. " I'm certain he is going to be thrilled to see you again!" They were great friends' way back when Mickey was a familiar face in the Lucid worlds. According to the tale of the last Keyblade war, Mickey fought alongside the missing warriors. Appearances are indeed deceiving I must say. As harmless as he looks, he must be a powerful ally.

"Kakaju is an elder Gatekeeper?" Riku said serenely... hearing him speaking left me breathless.

"Well yeah." I began attempting to respond with the same level given. "My father is one of the Gatekeepers of Old. You see... They now reside here to maintain purity amongst the city and keep order. In the chance of war, the next generation, myself included, will leave to aid the Masters of the Key blade. The Keepers of Old then assume our duty to the Preservation and will continue to keep everyone safe." I had to admit even If I have my desire for freedom of this place, the foundation our world is built upon is impressive. Plus, I had to give myself a satisfied smirk for sounding like a damn important aspect to this place. 'Now who's the cool one.'

Reflecting upon my words, I was reminded of what value my comrades and I are to the wielders. By no means are they weak individuals. Not by a long shot. However, the need for us means that this will be no easy fight ahead. The oath I have pledged since I was twelve years old, resonates in my mind like a broken record.

' _We are their shield, and they are the sword. When the time comes, if ever again my fate will be for the master...'_

This was my fate...to lay my life before them for the good of everyone; I must protect the wielders of the Keyblade from harm at all cost. To my surprise, I never held any resentment towards them. I have been informed that this was one of the biggest honors that can be bestowed upon the chosen. From day one, I have spoken these words. My words were filled with love. Despite my need for freedom, I love my world and all the worlds beyond it. I love the wielders of the blade because they will protect beyond my means. That was the most significant gift that can be returned from them and with that, the sacrifice seems worth it to some extent.

"We will discuss more once we are with the council. But we sure are glad to have an ally like you all!" Mickey chirped. I returned a smile and continued forward.

The castle seemed to glow brighter than usual as I lead the duo through the corridors. The council should be right ahead because when the Lucid Palace shines like this, it means something.

 _'Do you know that something is about to happen too...?'_

Before I even pushed open the door, I heard a hearty laugh beyond it. There was only one man I knew of who can make any serene place, as loud as a mess hall.

I looked at Mickey and laughed, "I found your friend it seems."

Mickey and surprisingly Riku laughed along. I guess laughter is contagious or so they say. I entered the room and bowed before the council before being scooped into a strong embrace. "My lovely daughter! What brings you here so soon! And Mickey as well! What a joyous occasion this must be!"

My father is like a friendly giant who loved everything and everyone. In his presence, everyone was a friend and would always be welcomed here. From him, I have inherited his strength, his skill as a healer, but also his love for everyone. As a fellow Gatekeeper, he taught me everything I know but also showed me the importance of staying as I am. All though this is my role, my father encourages myself and my team to accept that a more significant purpose awaits beyond the first. All you must do is,

' _Open the door... '_

I just smiled. Being hugged by my father means oxygen is minimal and one might want to talk at their own risk.

"It's great to see you too!" Mickey began. " However, I do wish it was for a joyous reunion. You see, we need your help. A war is about to begin, and we need the help of the Gatekeepers." Putting me gently back on the floor my father nodded, urging Mickey to continue. The room became increasingly silent as the Gatekeepers of Old listened intently to Mickey's tale.

* * *

Time went by in what felt like hours to me. I was instructed to leave the chamber and wait with the others for the council and our two guests to discuss in detail what was happening. It must have been an intense conversation because the atmosphere became very tense when I was still in there. Doing as I was told, I went to find Phoenix, Orion, and Iris. Waiting at the gate alone would be almost unbearable, so I was grateful for the task.

"So, another war is about to start huh? Sounds exciting!" Orion exclaimed leaping from his seat. Iris continued drawing as Phoenix, and I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"A war is not a good thing you idiot!" Phoenix shouted as she smacked Orion on the head. "Don't you understand that this is serious!" The pair exchanged glares at each other.

"Same thing different day with you two." I laughed as I stepped between them to try to ease the tension. Aside from iris, we were all very close in age and began our journey as Keepers of the Gate around the same time. Although they fight every day, we are all very close and respect each other. "No point in getting worked up at each other now is there? If there is going to be a war, we need to be on our toes from start to finish. That means to chill the hell out with the fighting!"

Phoenix returned to her seat shaking her short brown hair. She had the most beautiful amber eyes in my opinion but chose to hide them behind her bangs. Phoenix is a lovely and kind person, but people tend to stay away from her due to her fiery attitude. I sometimes wonder if we would be friends had we not been Gatekeepers together. That certainly would have been a loss for me, because she has been my best friend since day one.

Iris was a little different from us. She is the youngest of us and was orphaned. The only thing about it was that she was gifted and talented well beyond her years. The keepers insisted on raising her as one of us and so, it was done. Either way, we love her no less, and she is part of the team and a member of our family. Although with her powers to see the future, she on occasion uses them too as leverage, especially with Phoenix. Sometimes having your own private psychic can be a gift and a curse. It kills her not to know what is up ahead since she often second-guesses herself. Iris loves using this to her advantage to get a laugh.

Iris ran towards me beaming with her picture in the air. "Look, look!" she shouted in satisfaction. We learned a long time ago that when Iris starts drawing, nothing else matters in her world. The picture showed keyblades and sparkles that must have been crystals surrounding them.

"You made another pretty picture! What was the inspiration? "I asked eyeing the picture and her. She grinned before running off. "Can't tell ya." She said in her sing-song voice. Knowing Iris, there was no point to continue asking because she's the kind of kid to tell you something on her terms. "Fine."

"Ugh! Arie! Go back and see what's going on! They have been in the council chamber forever!" Orion began to whine.

I shifted back and forth on my feet as I debated on heading back to the hall. It was nice to be away from Riku to give my heart a break. It felt as if it was going to explode from my body being around him. However, I undeniably wanted to see him again.

 _'What's wrong with you! stop, Stop, STOP!_ ' I screamed at myself feeling my face heat up as my mind began thinking of him.

"What's wrong with your face Arie? " Iris asked poking at my side. Suddenly all eyes were on me.

"It's nothing," I stated flatly avoiding her gaze.

Before my interrogation could begin, the door flew open and there stood my father with Mickey and Riku.

"Tomorrow, you leave with them."

* * *

 ** _Message from the author: Welcome friends! I hope you have enjoyed reading chapter 2 of The Keeper of Keys saga! I must warn you in advance that if you have not played KH3, you will run into a few spoilers! Even though the story will be told through the eyes of our leading lady, a few key points that Riku and the king face in the game will be revealed! Anyway, I hope you're enjoying so far, and see you in chapter 3!_**

 ** _Lots of Love!_**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _-Khai_**


	3. Chapter 3: My Time

_According to Mickey, the Gatekeepers have been an excellent ally to have in times of need. With the Keyblade war, we are saving Aqua which is also the key to finding Ventus and Terra, along with saving Roxas. I feel like we are wasting time here when we could be getting the job done. But we need all the help we can get. However, I was expecting more than these goofballs._

 _"You'll be leaving tomorrow with these two here! Fight alongside them and protect them with your all." Kakaju began as he grabbed hold of the young woman's hands. "Aria, you will stay close to Mickey and Riku. One of the people they seek is trapped in the realm of darkness. Even though you all are strong, I believe you'll be of great use to them. "_

 _She nodded. I can see that she was taken slightly by surprise. When Mickey explained what was happening to the council, she was highly recommended to assist us in the dark realm. She's a gifted healer and uses the power of purification to defend against enemies. At first glance, she is small framed, and I must admit a beautiful woman. I would suspect her to be a princess before a guardian. Is she that strong?_

* * *

"I apologize for our original introduction. I am Aria. We look forward to working with you both." I began as I stepped forward" Alongside me, you'll have Orion, Phoenix, and Iris who are very skilled as well. My comrades and I are aware of our duty, and we will protect and fight beside you with everything we have. I give you my word. "

"Thank you all! Tomorrow we will meet with master Yen Sid! He told us that he has something for each of you and it will be a great time for you to meet everyone else! "Mickey declared happily.

"Others?"

"Yup! You guys may meet Sora, Donald, and Goofy when we reach there. There's also Kairi and Lea."

"Sora huh? That's funny." I began putting my hand to my heart and smiled. "Something about his name; it makes my heart happy. He must be a good person!"

Riku snickered. "That's Sora for ya. Making others smile comes easily to him."

"Well, you all must be great people, since you have such great companions!" I replied avoiding contact with those beautiful aquamarine-green eyes.

' _Such a sweet smile you have.'_ '

My father put on his usual smile, but I can tell he was a little disheartened about our sudden departure. This would be the first time I have ever ventured out on my own. It has always just been my father and me since losing my mother. I don't remember too much about her; just my father being sad for a long time. The only time I can ever recall the "friendly giant" emotionally broken. Despite it all, he always has been there for me and has been everything I could ask for in a parent.

"We will have a room prepared for you both and your welcome to anything you need while you're here! You guys need to rest as well. No telling how long your journey will last but, prepare yourselves for anything." Father stated before gesturing our guests towards a nearby room to accommodate them.

And, as quickly as our guest came, they had left once again. I don't understand what has come over me. Whenever I see Riku or even think of him, I lose myself. Is this what happens when it's just a crush?

Although, who'd have thought that not only I will be spending an ample amount of time with him but, he's also staying overnight — way to skip a few steps. Although I was proud that I was able to speak coherently in front of Riku, it was a bit intimidating, but I must show him and Mickey as well that we are capable Keepers. So how I carry myself doesn't just impact me but, all of us.

After a few moments, I turned to my friends to see if they had any thoughts on what transpired. In so many words, we are all leaving the only home we've ever known. A part of me was thrilled to see what is out there finally but, felt a bit selfish not being entirely empathetic for their feelings.

"How do you guys feel about this? "I began cautiously while hiding my partial excitement.

"This is great!" Orion declared pumping his fist in the air. "We finally get the opportunity to prove ourselves and what we can do! "

"Even though I think you need to reel back your excitement, I have to agree. I wonder what it will be like. You know? Seeing a new world?" Phoenix sighed.

"Yeah!" Iris chimed in as she propped her head up in her hands, eyes fixed on me. "Aria, you like that guy, don't you?" A devious smile began to creep upon her face.

I involuntarily turned fifty shades of crimson, before Orion and Phoenix began to join in teasing me.

"Well, well Arie! It looks like someone is extra happy to start this journey! "Orion grinned before smacking me gently on the shoulder.

"I must say though, the guy with the silver hair is good-looking! I approve! "Phoenix added.

"Although, your flirting skills kind of suck!" Iris began.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"I second that! She's too modest to display some T and A. Such a shame though; she's well equipped." Orion jested preparing himself for my blows to come.

"Very true. Poor thing! We got to tag team as cupid if there's to be any hope for her!" Phoenix laughed.

"Shut up!" Enough was enough from all of them. I swear they are the worst people in the world when it comes to these sorts of things.

"He's...he is... Ugh, look he is attractive but, he's just like any other guy. "

' _Wrong. Not just "any other" guy. A Keyblade wielder.'_

"We all need to focus anyway; he's not the important piece here! Also, I just wanted to say to all of you, even though we are here to protect them, let's all watch out for each other. We are a family, no matter where we go, OK? "

I didn't intend to be sentimental when it came to things, but I meant it. No matter what, we are in this together. In the end, no one knows what to expect out there, nor the war we found ourselves a part of. However, we are a steadiness in each other's lives. In so many ways we have been the glue keeping us all together, so no matter what happens or wherever we may go, that's how we will stay.

We smiled at each other and nodded. No further words were needed.

Later that night, I tossed and turned restlessly in my room. We all retired for the evening earlier than usual since we will be leaving early morn. I fiddled with my neckless as I stared at the ceiling. I decided that it may be better for me to visit the meditation grounds in the palace. I more times than not, visit the grounds to lose myself from everything and observe the beauty that surrounded me. It was a very mystical place surrounded by the wonders of nature. The sky was always filled with stars, no matter what time of day it was. The sound of the waterfall and wind has always been the best medicine when I needed to be to myself. I would miss this place most of all.

Sliding out of my bed, I headed for the door. I didn't feel the need to get completely dressed. Not like anyone else would be awake at this time of night.

' _I'll just be there for a short while,'_

Carefully, I opened my door and squeezed out before closing it behind me. Even though it would be best for me to proceed slowly to avoid making sudden noises but, tonight I didn't care. It was my last night here anyway so I honestly couldn't imagine being scolded for being up at this hour.

My stroll down the endless corridor made it seem like I was walking forever. The grounds aren't far from my room but, it isn't very close either. To get there, you must stealthily pass several places to get to the destination. Not that there is a lot of ways to make noise walking down the halls but, it is hauntingly quiet. Moving a little too quickly could be a dangerous thing, risking being discovered by sounding footsteps. So, despite shuffling at a much more casual pace than usual, I had to be mindful not to push my luck. At long last, I made it to my safe place. Walking more in-depth into the grounds, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply and taking in as much as I could.

"What are you doing up?" a voice called from behind me. I nearly let out a scream of bloody murder before turning face-to-face with Riku.

"What do you mean, "What am _I_ doing here"?! What are _you_ doing here!?" I yelled in a whisper as I tried to catch my breath. So, a part of me did fear getting caught so late, and he came in so quietly it scared me to death!

"Sorry." He laughed. "What I mean is, shouldn't you be asleep?" his laugh diffused whatever anger I had towards him. It's incredible how much he affects me and doesn't even try at all.

"I couldn't sleep. What is your reason for scaring people to death?" I replied sarcastically. I slowly began to relax as I settled on a nearby bench.

"Couldn't sleep either so felt like exploring."

"Quite the brave one you are, walking around in a strange place at night. I guess if you're wandering around at night, it's nice to stumble upon a place like this." Looking up at the sky, I reminded myself why I came here.

"It is peaceful," Riku replied, still rooted in the same spot.

"Do you think I'm gonna pull out a gnome or something? You can sit down...if you like." My statement must have caught him a bit off guard because he looked stunned. Hell, I was surprised at myself. Earlier I dreaded how I would handle being alone with him but, here we are.

"Sorry. Not good at this sort of thing." He stated flatly.

"What? A knight in shining armor like yourself? I'm quite shocked!" I teased. That unquestionably got him off guard because I think I saw a hint of pink beginning to flare across his face.

"A knight? What is it with you women…? I'm the furthest thing from a knight." He responded, obviously embarrassed.

"Relax. I'm just joking with you." I laughed. "Seems like you've been called a knight before huh?"

' _Wouldn't be surprised.'_

"Not really. Only once before. Now twice." Riku shrugged before observing the stars above.

' _Knew it.'_

I backed off the conversation at this point. I could feel that the topic was not worth going further into. It's not too long before I become entranced by the scenery myself. I felt myself become more and more relaxed. It felt almost dream like being here with Riku. Everything just felt calm and peaceful. I didn't realize till it was too late that my body began lazily leaning into my bench buddy. Springing up I looked into not super fazed eyes, but I couldn't help but feel apologetic.

"Sorry!" I quickly said bowing my head.

"Don't worry about it. If you're tired, then you probably should go back to bed." He shrugged.

"It's not that I'm tired or anything…It's just nice here. I always have loved this place ya know? It's like the outside world doesn't exist so, problems don't either."

"Interesting thought I suppose. Even if a bit sappy."

"Sappy huh?" I snorted. "Well excuse me then, Sir Knight. You have caught me at a bit of an emotional time. Considering I'm leaving home tomorrow."

"Fair enough. Are you sad that you must leave?

"Hmm. I would be lying to you if I said I wouldn't miss certain things about my home. However, I'm sort of happy that I get to leave here."

"Really?" he asked naturally intrigued by my answer.

"Unlike you, I have never been anywhere beyond this place. The gate has been the farthest I've ever been or even could go. Not that I'm complaining or anything." I laughed. "I am alright with fulfilling my duty and all but, I know more is out there for me then this place. I've always been looking for something. Something I can't explain but, I know it's out there."

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way about my home a long time ago."

Now it was my turn to be intrigued. Slowly I made my way back beside him on the bench eagerly awaiting what information he was willing to offer. He already seemed to be an exciting guy but, I wanted to know more.

"What made you want to leave your home? Do you miss it?"

"A promise I made to a friend a long time ago. I used to find Destiny Island, monotonous. Now, I miss the sound of the waves. Nothing wrong with missing your home, it will always be a part of you."

No doubt about this guy: he can be very arrogant but, he's also very kind in his way. In so many words I can feel that he does sympathize with me, even if only a little bit. Overcome with gratitude; I couldn't resist smiling at Riku. "Thank you, Sir Knight."

"Sure."

Riku slowly rose from the bench, walking towards the entrance. "You might want to get some sleep." He spoke without turning back to me. "Also, next time you wander around at night…you might want to wear something other than night clothes."

I looked down at my body in horror as I realized I was wearing nothing but a white nightgown. Not that anyone could see through my clothes, but the cold air made it evident that a jacket was a need. Reflectively, I crossed my arms over my chest glaring at Riku for letting me sit with him like this for so long; _Knowing_ about my current state. He must have anticipated my reaction because I heard a light chuckle come from him as he slowly disappeared out of my sight.

' _Hmph. Like I said: An arrogant asshole!'_

Early the next morning, I reluctantly awoke from my very short slumber. After that final moment with Riku, I high tailed it back to my room not even caring about the sounds my footsteps left in its wake. After an almost magical moment with this guy, he had to ruin it by being a jerk! I guess I was 10% to blame since I had the gall to walk around in my night clothes, in _my_ home.

Ridding myself of all of the frustrations, I grabbed as much as I could for the journey. It seemed almost silly to bring my books to study but, I guess its just a force of habit. I collected herbs for healing, clothing if needed, and a special crystal that I have had since I was little. It was my favorite good luck charm, so it was only right to bring it.

After saying my goodbyes to my father, I headed towards the gate. The time has finally come that my freedom is now in my reach.

' _My time has come.'_

* * *

 _ **Message from the author: Hi friends! Sorry if the ending seems rushed! I'm trying to upload before heading to work! Overall, I hope you like the piece that I added in the beginning through Riku's eyes. I figured it would be nice to go back and forth between them to show the growth between them! Notably, once we get into parts about the Realm of darkness and Riku's experience I felt it would be best told by him.**_

 _ **Either way, Hope you like it!**_

 _ **Lots of love!**_

 _ **xoxoxo**_

 _ **-Khai**_


	4. Chapter 4: Heaven, Hell, Earth

**Chapter 4: Heaven, Hell, Earth**

I began looking around in awe as we finally reached the mysterious tower. Forgetting about my fatigue, I observed all that was around me instantly comparing the differences between here and the Lucid world. I, of course, wasn't the only one. Iris, Phoenix, and Orion thought the same thing. The look of amazement shining brightly upon their faces.

"This place is so cool!" Orion exclaimed as he looked around in awe. Phoenix rolled her eyes at him, while Iris and I just smiled. Freedom is a fantastic thing once it's finally in one's grasp. I must admit the stars in this world are so beautiful compared to the grounds. There's one thing I must agree that this place was beyond anything, It's all real. The atmosphere, the energy, all of it was real. Not my imagination or fantasy. At this moment it felt like our journey is happening. This is only stop one of many to come. Behind us, our gummi ship vanished into thin air, making any thoughts of turning back futile.

' _Hah. Guess the only way to go is forward, huh?'_

"Come on, let's head inside. Master Yen Sid is waiting." Mickey said, interrupting my thoughts. He was right though. It was time to get down to business. One by one we entered the yellow bricked tower and made our way up the endless stairs.

' _Is it vital to be at the TOP of the tower Yen Sid? Kinda extra, if you ask me. '_

The walk felt endless as we kept going higher and higher. A heavy sigh of relief came from my group behind me as we finally reached the door. I had to laugh to myself on how similar we all think. Without any word, Riku gave a sharp yet subtle knock on the door before opening it for us to enter.

"We're back, Master!" Mickey called out as we walked into the room.

Inside stood a young girl dressed in pink with brown, medium length hair. Beside her stood a young man beside her draped in a black cloak and long red, spiked out hair. Beyond them an elderly man sat centered at a desk dressed in a robe of royal blue and under his mage hat was long gray hair that flowed freely.

 _'This must be, Master Yen Sid.'_

 _"_ Welcome back. Mickey. Riku." The elderly man shifted his gaze from Mickey and Riku, stopping at my friends and me. "You must be the Gatekeepers."

 **"** Yes," I replied.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kairi." The girls smiled.

"And I'm Axel... Got it memorized?" The red-haired man said in a matter-of-factly tone. To my surprise, Phoenix seemed mesmerized by him.

' _I guess in Phoenix's world; you're very memorable.'_

"Yeah, yeah!" Orion said bulldozing past Axel to get closer to Kairi. " It's a real pleasure to meet you, and I must say you're beautiful."

We all looked in shock as Orion kissed poor Kairi's hand as she smiled embarrassedly. No one is safe from the raging hormones of our Orion. However, one could've only hoped that he would be able to pull it together for something important as this. And here I thought I was terrible when it came to my secret crush on Riku. I felt as if I would die of embarrassment as I watched frozen in place. Swooping to the rescue, Phoenix grabbed Orion by the nose pulling him backward. With a loud thud, Iris broke into a round of applause encouraging the spectacle.

 _'Ladies and gentlemen, I give you: The Gatekeepers. So much for a good first impression...'_

"Way to save the day from the foolishness of Orion!" Iris laughed as she turned to Kairi. "Sorry if he embarrassed you, he's harmless."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all!" Kairi responded as she smiled. Axel was not exactly pleased by Orion but, smirked in satisfaction to Phoenix's quick assault. Interrupting the oh so exciting show, Master Yen Sid cleared his throat, and all eyes were on him.

 _'Oh shit. We're about to get it!'_

"It seems that we are all here outside of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I believe that you all will fit well here." Taken back by his kindness, I listen intently to what he was about to say. There must be a catch to this, but I sensed no negativity — only seriousness.

"As you may know, the great battle with Xehanort is almost upon us. We must act to keep the seven pure lights safe. And thus, we must hasten to assemble the guardians of light."

"This Xehanort you speak of, " Iris began. "Is this the same one...?"

"Yes." He said grimly. "It is time for us to return to our world, the three Key wielders we lost over a decade ago. Ventus, Terra, and Aqua must be saved from their sad end for they have more to achieve. Following their first battle with Xehanort, Ventus's heart refused to be awakened. As a result, Aqua hid him in a safe location where no one would ever find him. However, when she set off to search for her missing friend Terra, she fell to a place where there is no return, without outside help."

"I saw her." Mickey solemnly said, "She is in the realm of darkness."

If it was the same Xehanort from the Keyblade war ten years ago, it was ultimately clear why they needed us to fight with them in this war.

"I'm sure you also may have heard of the Trinity Prophecy?" Master Yen Sid continued as he looked straight at me.

"Yes. If you're referring to the prophecy of Heaven, Hell, and Earth; we have some time ago sir."

"What is that supposed to mean again Arie? I don't get the correlation." Orion said in a nasal voice as Phoenix still had him in submission to avoid any further mishaps.

"I expected as much Orion." I sighed. "The prophecy of Heaven, Hell, and Earth, also known as the Trinity Prophecy, is just an in-depth orientation of what pieces we all play. Think of it as a puzzle, if you like and, to some degree, or another, we need each other to become whole. The guardians of Heaven also known as Gatekeepers, our purpose is to save the lives of others. The dark realm, or in other words, hell is the darkness and essence of evil. Then finally, the guardians of Earth or Keyblade wielders who are defenders of men, are the protector of lives. Ultimately, we complete each other. When we come together, we are the essence of what makes humanity, but also creates a balance so to speak."

"Well done Arie! As you can see, she is kinda our walking scholar." Phoenix stated proudly making me flush. It's true; I always have been quite the bookworm amongst the four of us but, I always wanted to know more about the Trinity. The balance achieved between the three main essences of the world's livelihood, was a fantastic topic, to say the least; leaving me one hundred percent open to any additional information about it. I must have impressed Riku as well with my insightful knowledge because he was also listening intently to my explanation.

"Most impressive, indeed. I doubt that Xehanort would expect us to have to seek help from the Gatekeepers. This could be great leverage for the battle to come. I must ask of you four to split up with the guardians of light, to aid in preparation for battle."

"Split up?" Iris asked, a bit of nervousness in her voice. None of us thought that we would have to separate so soon.

"Yes. Each of you holds a talent that may serve a special purpose. Aria, with your power of purification and light, you hold a power that may be of great use when rescuing Aqua from the darkness. Iris, the oracle, and Phoenix, the flame, it may be helpful for Lea and Kairi that you assist them with their training."

"Uh and what about me?" Orion called freeing his nose from Phoenix's grasp.

"Ah yes, Orion, with your talent's, I believe it is best for you to protect Sora. He is of great interest of Xehanort and needs to be kept safe on his Journey to acquire the power of waking."

The corners of Orion's mouth began to curl up into a smile, as he flung both of his hands behind his head. "Seems like you guys picked the right man for the job!"

"As if." Iris snickered. "You barely can keep your mind focused for more than a few minutes!"

"Honestly, Iris makes a bit of a good point. By the way Orion, Master Entei left me with a message for you that you better follow. He said: "Orion, as you partake in this journey you are no longer a boy, but a man. May you always learn to take things seriously and keep up your studies. Brute strength may help in battle but, with a sharp mind, success is in reach. Also, study all the books brought for you. _I will be watching_."

"WHAT!" Orion scoffed before being pummeled with a pile of books. We openly laughed at poor Orion's frustration. He's never been one to study, and we all knew that.

"You and Sora act just alike." Kairi giggled.

"Cut right from the same cloth" Riku smirked.

"That sure does let the imagination run wild if to think we will have to Orion's running around in the world." Phoenix laughed.

"Yup! And we can't forget about Donald and Goofy! They may be silly but, they are strong." Mickey grinned.

"Wish we could have met them with everyone!" Iris replied.

"The time will come soon enough for you all to meet. At this time, we must make haste, and begin the task at hand."

With a wave of Master Yen Sid's hand, upon his desk, three suitcases suddenly appeared.

"Mm. These cases are for you three. In them are special garments to protect you in the dark realm." Yen Sid nodded. Mickey, Riku and I grabbed them. I looked at the case surprised. I never really had a big selection of clothes so I naturally was curious about what I would find inside. In unison, we bowed in gratitude before descending out the door. With one final look at my teammates, I nodded my goodbye to them. My faith in them was strong, and I knew we would all do well together or apart since we remained together in heart.

' _Good luck guys!'_

* * *

Moments later, I was changed into my new clothing. I looked in awe of the woman who looked back at me in the mirror. Even though it was not armor, I could feel the power radiating off me. I was fashioned with an emerald green shirt that stopped mid torso but was met with the start of my high waisted shorts in the color of black. At the end of the shorts was a black checkered hem that matched the hem of a leather jacket. My hands were covered with fingerless gloves, and I pulled on my new knee-high laced boots. I was almost unrecognizable. There was no hiding my figure in these clothes but, the clothes are undeniably manageable if I found myself entering a quick fight.

' _No "if" about it. More like when.'_

To complete my new look, I decided it's a good time to try a hair change. I pulled the usual ponytail out from my hair letting free the wavy tresses of my raven hair. It was too long for me to wear out freely but, I couldn't see myself cutting it. As a means to compromise with myself, I pulled my hair to the side tying it into a loose braid finished with an emerald green ribbon. Amazing of how much a person can change in a few short hours of leaving their home. It was as if overnight, I became someone entirely different from the old Aria. I looked the same but, in the same breath, I didn't. I didn't even feel the same as I did before. As I fastened my crystal necklaces around my neck, I began examining myself. I gently placed my hand to my face as if expecting to see any sign of confirmation of change but, I didn't. Same look. Same person. Same Aria.

Shaking myself from my moment I remembered that I had two other people waiting for me to leave. I slung the door open and quickly ran out only to crash into something hard and warm. Out of reflex, I had shut my eyes tight to brace myself for the impact. Slowly, I began to open my eyes when I felt a pair of hands on my arms.

"You ok?" I found myself looking into the eyes of Riku. My earlier suspicions were right about him being taller than me. He has me beat by an entire foot which made sense for me to face plant into his chest. He always looked like an active person but, looking was a BIG understatement. Between his hard chest and, his strong arms this guy was fit. We were close enough that I felt his abs against my stomach.

"I'm sorry! I'm ok." I stated in a daze. I found myself lingering in his grasp a bit longer than what was probably necessary. Outside of being taken in by his amazing physique, another presence was there within him. It was if there were two similar yet different hearts, in one body. I took a step back creating a space between us. "You both must have been ready to leave huh? Sorry to take so long!" I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind as I smiled. Apparently, my looks have also caught my new teammate by surprise. I noticed him observing the change.

"It's alright. We're ready when you are. The look suits you." I tried to hide the growing blush creeping across my face as I looked down at his feet. He had changed himself out of his yellow vest and jeans. His attire was slightly like mines, but he wore a white V-neck shirt with a short sleeved black leather jacket. Both his pants and jacket shared a similar checkered hem, complete with black fingerless gloves and black high-top boots.

"Thank you! The same could be said about you!" Making my way around him, I playfully poked him in the arm. "Let's race! Mickey and Aqua await!" Without waiting for a response, I ran down the hall leaving my embarrassment behind. However, no matter how far back I tried to push back my previous thought, my mind wondered endlessly about the mystery that lies deeper within Riku.

* * *

 _Riku's POV_

 _After leaving Master Yen Sid's room, Mickey, Aria, and I went to prepare for our departure to the dark realm. Images from the past flooded back to me. I thought back to the time I made my promise. Desperately, wanting to get off the island with my best friends, I gave in to the power of darkness like an idiot. Then Kairi's heart was taken. I decided that I would do anything to get it back, even if it meant soiling my hands with darkness. I gave into Xehanort who possessed me and created, Ansem. I'm forever haunted by the smells, the horrible feelings and pain I've inflicted upon others. Ever since, it felt like there was a gaping hole in my heart for the wind to pass through. But now, I am a Keyblade master. The idea of me being able to carry a title like that seemed impossible. All because I went after Sora. Like always, he has always helped pushed me to go farther. Naturally, when it comes to him, I would never think twice. He is my best friend and has never abandoned me, so I could never do that to him. Assuming that something as small as that to me meant that I was worthy of the title "Master," its surprising even to this moment._

" _Riku, are you ok?" Mickey asked inquisitively_

" _Yeah. Are you ready to go?"_

" _Sure. We are just waiting on Aria; then we can set out to save Aqua."_

 _Just like a woman to take forever to get ready. I moved away from the wall I was leaning on and began heading back into the tower. "I'll go get her." Instead of awaiting a response I was already in pursuit. My mind flickered back and forth between the task we had to fulfill, but it also flickered on "her." From the moment we met she already struck me as someone different from anyone I've ever known. If speaking honestly, When Mickey and I went to seek help from the Gatekeepers, I expected to be picking up older warriors. Instead, there she was — the woman whose name and eyes reminds me of the soft waves._

 _Outside of traveling with Mickey, it's been lonely. Drifting back to the first night Aria and I spoke, I felt at peace. It was as if for a moment I forgot the sins of my past and all that was left, was her._

* * *

 ** _Author's note: Hello lovelies and happy late Palentines day! I hope that it was special no matter what the relationship status! I know I for one spent it catching up on my Valentines KH3 lol! I apologize for taking a little longer to post this chapter. With anything I write, I want to do as much research as I can! This story will have spoilers for the KH3, but I also have a few surprise twist coming deeper into the story! I hope you all stick around for the ride and thank you for those who are following 'The Keeper Of Keys' saga!  
_**

 ** _See you all in chapter 5, where we will hit the realm of darkness through the eyes of our Silver-haired lover boy, Riku! (:_**

 ** _Xoxo_**

 ** _Khai_**


	5. Chapter 5: Dark World, Dark Discoveries

**Chapter 5: Dark World. Dark Discoveries**

Hours after leaving the mysterious tower, we found ourselves in the realm of darkness. Both Riku and Mickey proceeded ahead of me since they had a secure connection to Aqua. The sooner we would be able to sense her out, the sooner we would be able to rescue her. To shield us as a precaution, I summoned a protection rune that enveloped us in a warm light. In a different case scenario, the warmth would be superficial to those it surrounds as it provides comfort and security. However, the dark realm isn't like any other place I've ever been to. Every step made seemed more cumbersome than the last, and the aura weighed heavily on anyone who simply did not belong. Ultimately, if one wasn't already mentally weak, the environment itself could break one's fortitude over time.

'Poor Aqua, how could she stand being here for so long?' I thought to myself as I felt sadness seep into me. I looked up at my travel companions who looked unfazed. Slowly, Riku's steps came to a halt as he observed his surroundings. Mickey and I by default stopped with concern.

"What's wrong Riku? Are you tired? We can take a break? " Mickey inquired while maintaining his usual cheer.

"No. It all just seems different then what I've remembered."

' _Hmm…that's right. You have been here before._ '

"Well gee, think of all you've seen; the feelings you've felt! Why, you've done years of growing in no time at all!"

"I gotta agree with Mickey. This place definitely would take its toll on anyone, ya know. You're a lot stronger than I thought."

I playfully poked at Riku's arm in an effort to lighten up the moment. It looked to make a small difference to receive a smile from both of my companions.

"I remember my first time here. I was so scared…But now, my doubts and fears are gone. If anything, I feel exhilarated." Riku stated with a wry smile.

"Quite the cocky statement your ending on sir." I snorted.

"Hmm, maybe. I can't say it's the darkness inside of me. I know too well what that feels like…It's different. And it's not adrenaline either. I know Aqua needs us. Now more than ever. So, I'm ready. I am in control now. Maybe it's because I'm not alone this time."

"No, I don't think it's us.," Mickey began reassuringly. "I think it's because you've finally found inside you that special strength to protect what matters."

"What?"

"I guess what Mickey means is that sometimes you care so much for others, that personal feelings don't seem as important. It's as if the fear and doubt just melt away." I added.

"Hah. Is that it? Reminds me of a promise I made."

"To who?" Mickey asked. My curiosity was also spiked by the statement, if not more.

"Just someone I once met. Can't tell." Riku shrugged with a cheeky grin. I could barely contain my aggravated groan at the secrecy.

"I must say, you're one of THE most secretive people I've met Sir knight."

"Again, with the 'Sir Knight' thing? But aren't you supposed to be the 'knight' since you're the Gatekeeper?"

"In a sense I guess," I laughed. "Would you rather I call you 'my fair maiden' or something like that?"

"I'll pass."

"Thought so."

Mickey laughed at my abrupt honesty." Sounds like a good memory though Riku."

"Yeah…While we're reminiscing—Mickey, does anything seem familiar?"

"Sort of, but the realm of darkness has changed since I was here with Aqua. Usually, I'd just follow my heart, and Aqua would show me the way. But the closer I get, the hazier that connection."

"Hmm, I get what you mean. Since Aqua is one of the guardians of light, I should be able to sense her presence. That's almost an instinctual thing for Gatekeepers, but I'm not having much luck either."

"You think?"

The smile on Riku's face was so sincere within that statement. It must have been hard on him to be in the darkness. I mean, Keyblade master or not, he is still a human being. Ordinary. Riddled with feelings that can be both ugly and beautiful. But to admit one's fear let alone their gratitude, that makes someone ordinary truly extraordinary.

' _keep smiling…'_

"It's too soon to say for sure. But we can't give in yet! I'm sure we will find her!" I said with a smile.

I don't know who this Aqua person is but, she seems to be very important to my newfound friends. I will do my best to make sure she is safe and sound. With that, we continued forward in silence.

' _Friends?'_

I surprised myself at the title I had given my newfound companions. In no time at all, they had become so dear to me. Their concerns. Their hopes. Their smiles….I could hardly tell what had come over me but….I had felt the overwhelming feelings to protect all that shaped them with everything I had.

' _We have to find her…no matter what…We will.'_

Continuing forward, the only thing I could hear was the crunch of our own footsteps. The further we got, the dimmer my connection became. Mentally, I know Aqua has been in this realm, but the existence feels more like a phantom than a living being…When that is the case…Usually the will of the person has been completely overcome. As we close in a near by beach, Riku and Mickey's eyes light up with surprise.

"This beach…" Riku said nostalgically as almost forgetting Mickey and I were at his side.

"It's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm positive Aqua was here…But now…her trail has gone dim." Mickey said. The usual cheer that one would frequently hear from him was meek and had a hint of despair.

"Are you sure? Iris said that she had a premonition about Aqua being here. She couldn't have gone too far." I had to hang on to some hope. She was a link to so many puzzles…and to the key to the wavering faith of my friends.

"I've been here too…with Sora. This is where we found our way back to the realm of light." Riku began, "Maybe Aqua did too!"

"Aqua…has fallen into an even darker abyss—somewhere I can't see her. And I don't think we're equipped to go any deeper than we already are." Mickey said grimly. Its almost unreal to see sadness on a usually optimistic face.

"So then…"

"But there must be some—!" before I can even finish my sentence a sea of figures began materializing around, us bring a foul stench with them.

"What?!"

"Riku, Aria, be careful. Even the weakest of heartless are powerful in the dark realm." Mickey called out summoning his keyblade.

"Right."

"Got it!"

The sea of heartless multiplied around before us at an alarming rate and charged towards us in the form of a whirlpool. With a quick flick of my wrist, my glaive materialized into my hand out of pure light energy. In a matter of seconds, the whirlpool headed straight for us spilling heartless along the way. The heartless evaporated into dust as we delivered striking blows, but they were beyond relentless. Mickey was not kidding in the slightest because with every fallen foe, another appeared ready and vitalized. The strategy became obvious: wear them out, take them out. I quickly summoned a quick protection spell to help aid my slowly waning teammates. Riku and Mickey were doing a great deal of damage for sure but, in between dodging countless blows and returning them, the battle proven to be tedious.

The heartless that broke free of the whirlpool also had the advantage of shadow forming. Striking like viper snakes, a few heartless attacked with speed and power leaving my muscles stinging with pain.

"Look out!" Riku called as he yanked me behind him before sending his keyblade down. The heartless disintegrated leaving behind a painful screech.

"Th—thanks!" I said hurriedly. I looked at him in surprise of his speed but, quickly I had came to my senses as I saw them coming from behind him in another wave. As if he predicted my next move, Riku ducked down as I sent my blade over his head. The movement sent the heartless flying as the Light energy resonated off my blade. As if he became apart of my body Riku moved in sync with the turn and continued to the next target.

"Great work gang! Be careful though, it's not over!"

Our eyes remained fixed on the heartless as they began to descend into the ground. In a flash the whirlpool rematerialized behind Riku and came crashing down.

"Watch out!" I shouted as I attempted to tackle Riku out of the way. Instead we both were swept into the sea of heartless.

Trapped inside the belly of the beast the heaviness of the smell and the energy began to weigh down on us. The environment made my senses go haywire as the odor of darkness radiate through the pours. In my mouth it was like a mixture of blood and grime, and through my nose the smell of rotting meat. It felt like drowning in a sea of corpses. I looked up to see Riku struggling before me as if gasping for air.

"Riku!" I tried to call out, but the words remained weighed in my throat like stone and wouldn't come out. I clasped my hands to my mouth in shock.

' _My voice?'_

With no time to fixate I figured the next best thing was to try to reach for him. Mustering what energy, I could pull from the heartless I found the strength to bring myself closer to Riku. I began to feel anxiety as I watched his body relax. It was as if an aura wrapped itself around Riku to protect him…but who is it coming from? The closer I got, the more my energy was slowly fading away but in a way, it was different. The aura of the heartless was much weaker than this new one.

"Riku…?" I attempted to call out again as I reached out for him again. My voice failed to reach him, but I felt his hand in mines. In that final act, everything faded to black.

Message from the Author: _**Hey all! I must apologize for the amount of time it took for me to get back to you with chapter 5! Between graduating and doing research (about Riku's character…got to do the love of my life justice), I had taken a lot longer than I had hoped in writing this! Big shout out to BlissfulNightRain, Lost in Reality's Mirror, and Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 for their positive and loving feedback about my story! I appreciate anything positive and helpful within the development of the story and all feedback in general! I.E: I must say that was very realistic feedback to not flip flop between Riku and Aria simply because we have known Riku for YEARS! As well as pacing the relationship growth! Aria is new blood so we gotta see where this is going along with the development of the relationship…I must say near the end I have a little surprise and NO it's not a Riku POV but…be VERY EXCITED! xoxxox**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Unsuspecting Beacon

"Riku?... Aria? Wake up…!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. Propping myself up, I was face to face with a worried Mickey and an unconscious Riku by my side.

"Riku!" I yelled out in a panic. I must have yelled loud enough as his long eyelashes began to flutter. Lucky for him though, I was less than a second away from shaking him back to life if he _really was_ dead.

"Are you alright?" Mickey asked meekly.

Riku sat up groggily. You'd think he just took a nap compared to being swept away. "Where did the heartless go?"

"Forget the heartless! Your hair!" I blurted out as I saw that his previous sleek and shaggy style had indeed changed. It looked almost as if someone had ran gel through it to give him more of a spikey look. I had to admit; it suited him. "Your something else, napping and getting a new look."

Riku pulled at a spike as if to get a sense of what I was going on about. Mickey smiled in relief. He must have been worried because he looked extraordinarily relaxed but worn, but that could have also been from the battle.

"I got more than half of them! The rest vanished though, after spitting you both out of course."

"Thanks. I owe ya!" Riku said in his form of gratitude. Standing up, he kept his hand pressed to his forehead as if to keep himself steady.

"Really! Thank you, Mickey! Uh, I'm sorry, King Mickey!" I apologized hurriedly clamping my hands over my mouth. I had no idea that I'd became _THAT_ comfortable with them; all forms of formality flew out the window and I forgot that I was with a _KING_ and a _KEYBLADE MASTER_. Mickey returned a smile and shook his head to dismiss my concerns.

"We're comrades and friends! You can call me Mickey." He smiled, receiving a smile of appreciation in return. "I know you both may feel invincible, but we're not."

"Are you alright Mickey?" Riku looked at Mickey in concern.

"Yeah. Thanks to the new gear. And of course, Aria's charms."

"You noticed I charmed you?"

"Yep! It helped as a great shield of defense, so we should be thanking you!"

"Not at all!" I declared, shaking my head vigorously. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Riku's once was whole Key blade, now split clean through the middle. "Riku! Your Keyblade…"

"Oh." Riku looked at the blade in surprise but laughed.

"Well, I guessed they figured you didn't need to get too much special treatment." I joked, folding my arms across my chest. "But what do we do now?"

"The heartless are a lot stronger than we expected. We probably should have taken the time to power up our keyblades before we came here, huh? Let's go back to Master Yen Sid tower to regroup." Mickey informed, receiving not so enthused reactions from Riku and me.

"But what about-?" I began to protest before being interrupted.

"But Aqua's still down here, alone. Facing enemies like that…" Riku said, observing his weapon. As if he had read my mind, apparently the idea of leaving Aqua here any longer seemed like a horrible idea to both of us. Especially after getting a taste of what she may be up against.

"Exactly…" I agreed grimly at the thought.

 _'She could be in horrible danger…after being here so long…how much longer should we allow her to hold up by herself?'_

"What if she's feeling as scared and alone…as I felt the first time, I came here? How long are we supposed to keep her waiting in this awful place?" Looking out onto the ocean, Riku stood there, wrapped in his thoughts. We were all so hopeful of making some kind of breakthrough, and the idea of just leaving… it was a blow. But If I felt this kind of disappointment just walking into this, I can only imagine what Mickey and Riku might be feeling.

But Aqua...She's like Sora!" Mickey stated proudly as he approached the beach to give a comforting presence to his friend.

"WHAAAATTT?!" Riku did a full turn facing Mickey, eyes wide and face pale with horror. I felt myself becoming increasingly worried at Riku's reaction that a list of horrible scenarios began to play in my mind.

"U-uhhh is that bad….? Should we be _worried_?! That's it; we can't leave! Riku can fight with his bare hands if he has too!" I began flailing wildly as my imagination became an instant reality; our missing person is in the utmost distress, so leaving was a big fat NOPE! I popped up beside them ready to lead the charge but before Riku can agree…or Comment on the bare hands' statement, Mickey waved his hand repentantly at us.

"No no no…Strong like Sora!" Suddenly, Riku let out a sigh of relief as he slowly began to settle down. I, however, still on edge, looked back and forth between them probably resembling a hoot owl to the outside eye.

"Okay…good. Then I guess she's gonna be alright. Sora could fall into any darkness and swim his way out." Riku smirked. With his confirmation, I let out a heavy sigh, unaware that I was holding my breath.

"Besides we won't be long."

"Right." Without another word, Riku took a few steps closer to the approaching wave before planting his Keyblade into the ground. Mickey and I just watched the gesture in surprise. "Guess I don't need this Keyblade anymore. I'll leave it here…for the other me."

"Hmm…" I watched quietly, as I replayed the last few moments of our near death in the demon tide.

 _'The other you? Was that…?'_

As I tried to stand up straight to leave, a surge of energy that I've never felt before went through my entire body. Crumbling over, I took a firm hold of my knees to steady myself. Mickey and Riku looked at me with a mixture of concern and surprise at my upshot.

"Are you okay?" Riku asked, placing a hand on my arm to catch me if needed. Mickey moved closer to my other side to provide extra support.

"I…I'm okay, just felt funny for a second. I can't really explain." It was the truth. I couldn't explain it. It was something very different to me, at best it may have been fatigue…maybe. But I mustered a smile before slowly bringing myself to stand.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! Let's go."

I could tell that the concern was still there, but they let the conversation go. But for the rest of the journey, Riku and Mickey watched me with caution as we ventured out of the Dark World.

Climbing up the most UNREASONABLE number of steps (AGAIN) to the tower, we finally found ourselves outside the door of Master Yen Sid himself. Reaching for the handle, I heard several voices on the other side. I retracted my hand and allowed Mickey to knock on the door first.

"We're back, Master!" Mickey announced as we entered the room. Riku allowed me to enter before him like a proper gentleman and closed the door behind him. To my surprise, Orion was here with the most colorful friends.

"WOAH!" Orion and the brown hair boy exclaimed together. Their jaws nearly hit the floor granting easy access for a fly to fly in, sit for tea, and fly out with no problems. With them, stood a duck, and another companion that resembled a dog. Both also looked at us in surprise.

"Oh, wow! You guys are all here!" Mickey strolled up to greet them.

"Orion! Have you not left or something? I hope you haven't been causing trouble!"

"What! Not even! More like getting some people out of trouble!" Orion snorted and turned away from my grin.

"We were here before, but you didn't wait!" With one hand placed on the boy's hip, he looked as if he was ditched making me feel the urge to give him a hug. "Wait! Get out of trouble?!" although the response time was slow, he turned to Orion; his eyes threatening to pop out of his head.

"I think he meant the people at the coliseum Sora," the one with floppy ears, laughed in a goofy fashion.

"So, your Sora?" I inquired but before he could respond, he was knocked down by the pair as a means to get to Mickey.

"Your Majesty!" they cried out in unison. Despite how formal they acted towards Mickey, it was as if they had been united with a long-lost friend.

"Hi fellas! So, what have you three been up too? Aria, this is Donald and Goofy! And of course, Sora!"

Gesturing between the two Orion chuckled at poor Sora's predicament. Regaining himself, Sora popped up to join the conversation but with every few words, he was knocked over once again.

"We went to Olympus to visit Hercules!" Donald quacked.

"And to figure out how to get all of Sora's lost power back!" Goofy included completing Donald's thought. But in a hushed manner, Donald summoned the king to come closer as if to whisper, failing dramatically.

"But…It was a big disappointment!"

"Oh…what a shame." Mickey looked at Sora sympathetically.

"That's a understatement! And here I thought he was gonna show us something amazing!" Orion teased, crossing his arms behind his head.

"You don't have to be so mean about it, Orion! Show a little compassion!" I stomped glaring at Orion's teasing.

"C'mon, I'm just messing!"

"Well honestly," Mickey began.

"We didn't do any better, so don't feel too disappointed." I continued attempting to reassure the quartet.

"Did ya manage to figure out where Aqua is? Cuz Master Yen Sid said that's why you fellas, and madam, had left!" Goofy asked, tipping his hat to me as a form of respect.

Riku, Mickey and I looked at each other, not quite knowing how to answer the question without causing them to worry. Mickey gave a feeble nod causing Donald and Goofy hang their heads in disappointment, while in the background Sora flopped back up red-faced.

"Come on! Can I finally say something?!" Sora frantically waved his hand in the air as if a student in class.

"We know Master Aqua made it as far as the beach Sora, and I once visited. But that's where her trail ends."

"Meaning…?" Sora questioned waiting anxiously for Riku to continue.

"All traces of her vanished into the abyss. I couldn't even sense her; we think she may be beneath the Realm of Darkness."

"She's gone?"

"No. Sora was dragged into the abyss during his exam. And I went after him. So, I think that if we can find someone close to Aqua, they can make the dive and reach her." Riku clarified to the group.

"Not to mention now that we have an idea of what we are dealing with, we won't give up!" I added. "Mickey, do you know of anyone who would be able to reach her?"

"I'm not sure who's left to ask. Ventus is hidden…and Aqua's the only one who knows where. Plus, no one has seen Terra in ages. Aqua was the last."

"So, Aqua—she's gonna be the key to finding all three."

"Yes. Their teacher, Master Eraqus, would have been another possibility, had Xehanort not mercilessly struck him down." Master Yen Sid spoke out. The last statement hung morbidly in the air as we continued rapidly down the drain in failing ideas.

"I'll save her!" Breaking the silence, Sora blurted out with such confidence, it was a bit contagious. Donald balled his fist at the outburst and glared.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Orion jeered giving Sora a hearty slap on the back. "And if needed, I'll be there to help ya from getting beat too bad!"

"You can't!"

"But Sora, that's gonna be super hard since you don't have the power of waking!" Goofy included in explanation to Donald's protest.

"Oh…sorry! I have no idea why that popped out!"

"Well you sure had me convinced, that's for sure!" I smiled.

"Yeah, better not let us down!" Riku agreed smirking. The words of encouragement although boosting Sora's mood, made him scratch his nose in embarrassment.

"Mickey, Riku, Aria, I recall that Aqua journeyed to many worlds and connected with others, which could be the link we need."

"Yes, sir. We three will retrace her steps for any clues, but first…We got hit pretty hard in the Realm of Darkness. My keyblade was damaged, and Riku's was broken clean a half." Before Mickey added the scenario about me, he caught a glimpse of my, "don't tell yet" eyes. Didn't have time for questioning from Orion about something already going wrong.

 _'I can hear him now….'_

"In that case, rendezvous with the others. They are continuing their training under the instruction of the wizard Merlin. Also, I would like for you to deliver these for me."

With a wave of the hand, four suitcases appeared on the desk.

"Wow! Are these?!" I inquired happily as I recalled a similar gift. Presumably, the two additional cases were for Phoenix and Iris.

"Yes. They are the same ones I gave you. Special vestments to shield them from the darkness."

"We got em'."

Each of us grabbed a case off of the desk hearing groans rising from behind us.

"Wait, no fair! What about my outfit Master?"

"Yeah! I'm with him! How come Aria, Phoenix, AND Iris getting new gear?" Orion whined.

"Well, maybe because we don't make a fuss about it like children."

"Yeah Sora! Don't be so inconsiderate!" Donald chastised.

"Settle down. I have new clothes for you both two. A special gift from the good fairies. These are no ordinary garments. Sora, like before these garments hold special power, so take extra time to prepare them. Also, this power will enable you both to enhance off of each other. With this, there will be a great opportunity for you both to create astonishing combination attacks with each other."

"Woohoo!" Orion cheered as he and Sora ran for their new gifts.

"I knew you'd come through for me!" Sora shouted in joy, bright-eyed like a child with a new toy.

"In there, you'll also find a gift from chip and dale."

"So, cool! Okay!" Sora beamed. As the excitement between him and Orion ricochet back and forth.

After a few final words from Master Yen Sid concerning Sora's power. It left all of us feeling a little better, and a lot more hopeful. It was relieving to see that even though it's a hot and cold friendship, Orion was melding well with them. One could even say that Sora is kind of pushing him in a way, maybe. I guess time will tell. With that, they were sent on their way. Mickey, Riku, and I took a moment to break down all that had happened finally.

"I see. How do you feel right now Aria?"

I hardly thought about it anymore after all that had happened but, I had to admit I felt off.

"I just felt a weird burst of energy. Like I was struck by lightning or something…" I fumbled around with words making an effort to explain what was going on.

"I see. You are a beacon indeed." I looked at Master Yen Sid in surprise, but his expression remained blank. "You have the power to wield and manipulate light energy and summon shields of protection. You are receptive to different energy types, so it was inevitable for the dark energy to serge through you and remain."

"Wouldn't that mean she can be controlled by it?" Riku inquired. Immediately I was taken back to the bits of conversation that he released about his time in the darkness.

"Not quite. Aria, as a Gatekeeper, the power can be wielded with an efficiency that may play a great role in the fight to come. Due to your exposure to the Dark Realm, and your abilities, the darkness could potentially be purified and wielded properly, giving you the power to manipulate both dark and light energy. This power may be an important piece to our victory. Each Keyblade wielder has had a fair amount of experience with our enemies. Riku even possessed the power of darkness and overcame it, which can be useful in you learning how to keep control."

"That's right! And with both of us with you, it will be ok!" Mickey reassured. I could still feel that my face was permanently frozen in the look of surprise.

"As a Gatekeeper with the power to manipulate the energy of dark and light, this may be something that even Xehanort would not expect. However, proceed with caution. The new power that surges through you can also lead to your demise if not wielded carefully."

"Yes, sir." I simply bowed. What more could I say, or even ask without sounding suspicious or questioning of the promise I came to fulfill?…but how exactly am I an important piece to victory…

My group decided to take the time to figure out what was our next move. Aqua went to a variety of different places so, our rescue mission is taking a detour into some sorta gypsy road trip. The idea of seeing different worlds was exciting but in the same breath…I haven't felt like myself since we left the dark realm. Or the conversation with Master Yen Sid. He had made it very clear that my exposure to the Dark world will transcend into something more.

 _'The power you have is one that may be an important piece to our victory…. However, proceed with caution. The new power that surges through you can also lead to your demise.'_

The words of caution echoed in my mind. The conversation about it was grim, to say the least. The idea of carrying such power is okay I guess but, watching Master Yen Sid as he continued with his speech led me to believe, that _he_ believed that I knew more than I did. My role to the Keyblade wielders, I knew that. Lived that. Breathe that. Blah, blah. How I am considered to carry out my role…that I don't know. No one really told me. In less than a night, Phoenix, Orion, Iris, and myself were entrusted with a task to help fight against the darkness. Nothing was said about this new power I would have, us being separated or anything else. But, I guess a living shield doesn't have many questions.

 _'Or probably shouldn't at least…"_

I have always been a dutiful Gatekeeper…we all have, but that was of good faith that we would not walk into a situation with our eyes closed shut. Taking time to myself, I figured I would make good use of Master Yen Sid's library. It almost felt like an attempt to cheer me up in his own way. Or try to pull me out of initial shock. It was rather generous of him either way, allowing me access to a great deal of literature he accumulated over the years. Herbs, Crystals, Runes, Spells, you name it, he has it. Call it luck, but throughout my search, my fingers grazed along the binding of a tattered book of brown and gold.

' _Keyblade War.'_

The book was unlike any other I had seen. The War wasn't something unknown to me, but it doesn't hurt to have a mental image of what the fight could be like. Casually, I flipped through the pages just taking in bits and pieces. The scriptures inside looked to be handwritten by multiple people, making it an adjustment to flip to one idea to the next. It was mildly entertaining to read through. Although the people who wrote in this book stayed in sync, I hit a few points of conflicting views...some opinions a bit more mature than others.

I froze as a chapter stood out to me…

 _'The Gatekeeper's Promise.'_

Words jumped off the pages at me of a history I was unaware of. If going off the information within this book, one could infer…this goes deeper into the roots of how the Gatekeepers came to be and where it all began…

 _'In the Beginning, there was nothing. The darkness was endless, and the world lived in chaos and turmoil as warriors of man fought for the path of good or evil. As if a gift from the Heavens, three stars had fallen from the sky. They shined brightly like no other star, and anything the light touched became pure. Over time the stars took the form of living beings and lived amongst the land. The forms went by the names Antares, Laylah, and…Mihr…_

None of this sound familiar at all. No one, not even father, had mentioned anything like that. To any of us, I might add. It couldn't have been right. Of all the stories, lore, and things of the like, if we never heard of this, …it couldn't have been right.

' _Could it?'_

I tried to reason with myself, but a part of me had to wonder. In the prophecy we are Guardians of Heaven, but does this mean we are descendants of something more one would even dare believe? The endless thoughts and possibilities ran through my mind as I began dissecting the information as I continued on.

 _'Making a home of their own, they pulled their power together and created a world of crystal. The world sparkled with a radiance that reflected the power each form possessed. Building spawned from the Earth, taking shape from the minerals inside of them, they crystalized shining brighter than the sun. Valleys of lush grass, flowers, and primal life extended as far as the eye could see. Rivers, flown through the city the shade of royal blue.'_

I closed my eyes taking in the image, as it took me back to the place, I called home…

 _'In three days' time, the world was complete, and they opened their arms to all who seek peace. Peace, however, was short-lived. For with light, there is darkness. A cloaked figure known as death came to them. He was indeed a clever being and wanted to gain the trust of the unsuspecting three. He placed a curse in the form of a promise. A promise, to give each of them whatever their heart desires. Antares, the first, wished for unlimited power. Death grinned deviously granting the first wish. Laylah, the second, preferred power to raise the dead. Death laughed and gave her request. Mirh, the third, wished to walk freely and safely protecting all who she passes along the way. Death, this time hesitated but granted the third wish and departed.'_

Suddenly, the door swung open behind me, scaring me senseless. The words I read had sent chills running down my spine. To be honest, had I not been so lost in thought my new company might've not startled me so bad.

"We're sorry dear. We didn't mean to surprise you."

I stood face-to-face with the Three Good Fairies: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Definitely not anyone to fear, the word nice would never suffice when describing them in pleasant conversation.

"Why, what's the matter?" Fauna began as she placed a comforting hand on my arm. Luckily, I had closed the book as they entered, so my discovery would remain my secret.

"Are you feeling okay? After being in the Dark World, you must be a little tired." Merryweather added, not giving me time to answer the first question. I smiled at their concern, merely shaking my head.

"I'm okay, really. Thank you for worrying, I was just caught a little off guard. Also, thank you all for my new clothes." I laughed. I noticed the small basket that Flora was carrying. The contents looked to be different flowers, greenery, mushrooms, and other miscellaneous.

"Worry not child; we were happy to do it for you," Flora said, placing the basket in my hands. "This is also for your journey. We heard that you have an interest in crafting potions and things of the like. Coming across resources to put these things together may not be a constant thing, but we'd like to give you a running start."

The pungent scent coming from the basket was a mix of tangy greens, fresh muds, the new soil from the mushrooms. Everything about it was earthy and pure.

"Thank you all so much. I will put it to good use no problem!"

"Now, best be off with you. The King and Riku are just about ready I believe." Merryweather added hobbling towards me. With the flick of her wand, the door gently opened. To Blue fairy's delight of using magic, the response gained from Flora was an aggravated scowl.

"Right, I guess I've kept them waiting long enough. I'll be off then."

While getting myself ready to leave, I stealthily slid the book into the basket and made for the door. With every step I took, I began to feel a bit uneasy. Not about taking the book with me…well maybe a little bit about that but, something in me told me that what I was about to see would not be good.

First stop, Radiant Garden! The trip here was a lot faster than I thought. With the not so talkative roadies, Riku did an impressive job piloting the gummi ship with ease. The thought had crossed my mind to steer myself when we went to the mysterious tower. Alas, I kept my curiosity to myself and was swept away by the scenery.

My discoveries, however, still took a space in my mind, and my body felt somewhat heavy. Wasn't really sure if it was fatigue, what I read, or this "dark energy" power. I was anxious to crack the book back open and continue absorbing the information like a sponge, but I figured it would be better to wait to be alone. I still couldn't fathom how I felt about it either way, but I didn't want to get in the way by complaining.

 _'They already have enough on their plates…can't add to it with questions and complaints!'_

"We're here!" Mickey chirped as Riku landed at an available port, turning off the ship.

"Wow! This place looks so beautiful!" I exclaimed looking out the window. This was a garden undeniably, but what made it so different from any other place, was how integrated the way of life was within the garden. Shops, homes, and restaurants brought a lot of life to the area, but the garden itself invoked a tranquil peace, so it is a nice balance.

"We'll head to the Square first, and then the lab. The square was the last place Aqua, and Terra was seen. Oh, we probably should take these to Kairi and everyone!"

We all looked down at the parcels we held in our hand for our friends. Riku was kind enough to hold two.

"Very true! It also will be nice to see Phoenix and Iris for a moment!" I smiled enthusiastically. After seeing how Orion and Sora's love/hate relationship was nicely forming, I was optimistic for my other fellow Gatekeepers. Mickey and Riku nodded in agreement. Surely, they wondered how Kairi and Lea were doing as well.

"Is there anyone who can give us any leads from the town?" Riku interjected.

"Good idea. We hopefully can make some kind of headway by visiting locations Aqua had been to but, I think that it may prove helpful to talk to anyone older around here. Adults, teens, elders even! They may have interacted with Aqua or at least seen anything out of the ordinary."

"Good point. It wouldn't hurt. Someone may know something about Terra too."

"Maybe. Checking in with Ienzo might be that best place to start. He may have some kind of information, that can help. But be careful, we can't draw too much attention to what we are doing."

"I guess. If we are trying to find clues, who's to say this new organization isn't trying to discover our next move." Riku concluded as we made our way to the square.

 _Message from the Author:_

 _Hello all and a special thank you for the feedback once again BlissfulNightRain and Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967! The last chapter, I have to admit this was my first fight scene that I have ever written, which contributed to why it was shorter than other chapters ^^ I was a bit skittish about overdoing it with the details or taking away from anything especially anything with my little angelfish Riku…sigh (love him! Firm supporter of the Kaiku(Nickname) or Ariku ship! Let's get it going and a flowin lol). A balancing act indeed though! But thank you for all the positivity about chapter 5, it's much appreciated and definitely encouraging me to move forward, so I'm beyond grateful! (:_

 _The KH3 scenes will def be spoiled in throughout the story (lol'ed at the barbership statement! I hope I did it a bit of justice! Haha), but we will soon see how the Gatekeepers came to be, and the reason they are the shield in the prophecy a bit more in the next chapter. I got the opportunity to add a little bit more of Aria's take on things as her purpose is about to unfold in more ways than one. I also hope that all of you enjoyed the taste of the love/hate between Orion and Sora haha! On another note, the secrets of the Gatekeepers are starting to come out and will be exposed in the upcoming chapters…what do you think Aria is gonna find? Also, what is your take about her newfound power? Side story: I think I have a thing for uploading chapters late at night for whatever reason!_

 _Hope you all enjoy! Xoxox (:_


End file.
